


Champán y Calzoncillos Negros

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, First Time, Humor, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Obsession, One Shot, PWP, Paraphilia, Pining, Porn, Quidditch, Rivalry, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish, deviant, quidditch player!Draco, quidditch player!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tiene una insana obsesión por las piernas masculinas y eso lo hace sudar la gota gorda en su trabajo. Y más las rubias piernas de su rival más odiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champán y Calzoncillos Negros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sirem).



 

Arriba. Nada. Era obvio, generalmente las snitches no volaban tan alto. Abajo, a su derecha… tampoco. Bufando, se dejó caer en picada.

La escurridiza pelotita dorada le estaba dando problemas serios; tenía que encontrarla ya a como diera lugar. Le pasó por la cabeza que, siendo ésa una final de la Final del Campeonato Europeo, los jueces habrían hechizado la snitch para que se mantuviera bien escondida el mayor tiempo posible y así, postergar la emoción del partido que definiría al ganador.

Hacía más de trescientos años que Inglaterra no ganaba un solo campeonato de índole internacional. Pero ahora habían arrasado partido tras partido, dándole al país la oportunidad de llegar a la final y quien sabe, si Harry conseguía coger la snitch ahora que la ventaja numérica los favorecía, tal vez hasta consiguieran ganar.

Pero los alemanes eran un hueso duro de roer. El buscador del otro equipo pasó zumbando junto a Harry y casi lo hizo caer.

—¡Eres un imbécil de mierda, Potter! —le gritó Malfoy al pasar cerca, escoltando al cazador de su equipo que en ese momento llevaba la quaffle directo a los aros contrarios—. ¡Fíjate y atrapa la maldita snitch de una jodida vez!

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, la respuesta congelada en sus labios. Malfoy ya estaba demasiado lejos como para poderlo escuchar, así que Harry se alejó para buscar entre los pilares que sostenían las gradas de los espectadores. Era demasiado arriesgado, pues si la snitch andaba por cualquier otro sitio y de pronto decidía dejarse ver, Harry la perdería inexorablemente.

Pero…

Se dio cuenta que tal vez por eso nunca fallaba a la hora de atraparla. Su corazonada fue cierta, y ahogando un gemido de ansiedad y sorpresa, fue tras la pequeña pelota que salió de detrás de un pilar.

No demoró mas que un par de metros en atraparla; el otro buscador, que se encontraba volando muy lejos y alto, ni siquiera la vio.

Todos, incluidos los de su equipo, parecían no creer que Harry surgía de las profundidades del enorme estadio con la snitch entre las manos. Malfoy, en su calidad de capitán, le brindó una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Harry se sonrojara y dejara de escuchar los ensordecedores gritos de la multitud.

* * *

Harry permitió que alguien le quitara su escoba último modelo de las manos, emocionado y tembloroso como estaba. ¡Inglaterra había ganado! Y aún siendo él quien le había dado el triunfo final, no se podía decir que hubiera hecho todo el trabajo.

Malfoy era el mejor cazador y capitán que un equipo podía tener, y Harry todavía no se creía que ambos hubieran podido jugar juntos en la selección sin haberse partido la boca y sobre todo, que su rival no lo odiara por haberle ganado el puesto de buscador.

Jugando en equipos diferentes en su país natal, Malfoy y Harry no se encontraban más que para competir en perseguir la snitch. Hasta ese momento, nunca habían jugado del mismo bando.

Y nunca tampoco habían compartido vestidor, ducha y desnudez.

Los vítores, los abrazos y las felicitaciones inundaron el ambiente del corredor camino a los vestidores del equipo inglés, y Harry intentó dejarse llevar por ello sin lograrlo mucho. No podía dejar de pensar en que ese sería el último día (por lo menos hasta la siguiente competencia mundial) donde él y Malfoy estarían juntos.

Tal vez eso fuera lo mejor. Definitivamente, _eso _tenía que ser lo mejor. Harry no podía más, realmente ya no.

Estremeciéndose, entró al vestidor en medio de la alegre ola de los cuerpos ardientes y sudorosos de sus compañeros de equipo: los que habían jugado de efectivos, las reservas, los técnicos, el capitán.

Todos comenzando a desvestirse y a arrojar los ajustados pantalones del uniforme por doquier. Gritando y celebrando, rememorando las mejores jugadas y las caras del técnico alemán cuando Harry cogió la snitch. Todos esperaban ver la fotografía al día siguiente en todos los periódicos de circulación internacional.

Harry escuchaba todo sin oír de verdad. Siempre había sido así, desde que jugaba en Hogwarts lo había presentido, pero no fue hasta que reconoció abiertamente su homosexualidad cuando se dio cuenta que sufría de cierto fetichismo.

Las piernas de los demás.

No dejaba de sentirse agradecido de ser mago y no jugar al fútbol muggle, donde los jugadores están permanentemente en pantalón corto. Al menos él sólo pasaba los malos ratos en las duchas, cuando todos sus compañeros se quitaban el pesado uniforme y dejaban esos musculosos, sudorosos, brillantes y duros miembros inferiores al descubierto.

Y Harry sufría.

Sufría porque tenía que estar _ahí _junto a ellos, entre ellos. Porque constantemente era rozado por la rodilla de un compañero, que ignorante de la parafilia de Harry, no tenía el más mínimo recato en tocar y ser tocado.

Sufría porque aquel espectáculo jugoso de piernas de diferentes formas, vistas de frente, de atrás, de lado, era delicioso, intoxicante, excitante… y él tenía que hacer acopio de toda su maldita fuerza de voluntad para no correrse ahí mismo, en la ducha comunal, enfrente de todos y a salud de sus malditas piernas rubias, morenas, lampiñas, velludas, pero todas, jodidamente bellas.

Y la manía que tenían todos de acariciarse a ellos mismos hasta que se les ponía dura, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero si creía que ya no podría sufrir más, se había equivocado.

La integración de la selección y tener a Malfoy como compañero había sido lo peor que le había ocurrido en su deportiva vida. Porque el cretino tenía —_No, no era justo, Merlín bendito—_ el par de piernas más hermosas y más tentadoras que el pobre Harry hubiera visto en su largo historial de mirón de muslos, pantorrillas y derivados.

Y Harry sabía que Malfoy lo mataría si se enteraba que _todos los días _las pajas del moreno eran a salud de las pálidas extensiones inferiores de su _absolutamente _adorable cuerpo.

Tragó y se quitó su propio pantalón.

Afortunadamente al quitarse los anteojos perdía un poco de su visión, aunque técnicamente continuaba mirando bien. Terminó de desvestirse, quedándose solamente en los calzoncillos negros con el logo de la marca deportiva que auspiciaba el uniforme completo.

Resignado a otra sesión de sufrimiento pero pensando en la paja que podría hacerse una vez que estuviera en su hotel, caminó hacia las duchas.

Pero antes de que él o cualquiera de sus otros compañeros pudiera entrar a bañarse, los ayudantes del técnico ingresaron a tropel al lugar, gritando y con montones de botellas de champán en las manos y brazos.

Fueron recibidos con alborozo por todos los demás, no porque fuera de su predilección beberse aquella cosa muggle, sino porque era bien sabido que la bebida era insustituible a la hora de arrojársela encima y celebrar.

Harry se quedó pegado a la pared más alejada del alboroto, no pudiendo controlarse y dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de aquel espectáculo. Por más que tragaba y tragaba no podía dejar de salivar; aquel mar de cuerpos bellamente proporcionados brincaba y todos se abrazaban mientras el champán bañaba su piel y los hacía brillar bajo la potente luz artificial del vestidor.

Inevitable, los ojos del buscador escudriñaron entre la aglomeración por su par de piernas favoritas de todos los tiempos.

Las encontró. Su dueño, contagiado de la felicidad de los demás, había dejado de lado —al menos, momentáneamente— su siempre fría y correcta postura, y se encontraba como el que más, permitiendo ser bañado en champán y ser abrazado y felicitado por los demás, quienes acertadamente le atribuían la victoria del día a su excelente capitaneo y desempeño como cazador.

Malfoy sonreía tanto que Harry no pudo evitar olvidarse de mirar sus piernas para perderse en esa intoxicante escena. Malfoy estaba tan sonrojado que parecía que venía de asolearse en la playa, y los ojos le brillaban con una alegría que Harry juraba nunca haberle conocido.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería después de una ardiente sesión de sexo y de ser follado hasta el maldito cansancio.

Bajó la mirada. Le dolía pensar que tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Intempestivamente, alguien tiró de él y se vio sumergido en la vorágine de cuerpos masculinos en pleno estado de exaltación. Levantó la cara justo a tiempo para recibir un baño de espumoso champán, haciéndolo perder la visión durante un breve momento.

No pudo evitarlo y, transportado por la alegría comunal, se rió mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara para eliminar el exceso de líquido de los ojos y así, poder abrirlos.

Lo hizo y casi se muere cuando lo primero que vio fue a su capitán dando saltitos justo a unos metros delante de él. Alguien le había pasado la Copa de oro recién ganada, y Malfoy brincaba con ella en alto, haciendo que su generoso y bien dotado paquete se meciera dentro de aquellos calzoncillos negros que seguramente Harry era el único enfermo que los encontraba sexys y excitantes.

_Joder._

El técnico entró y Malfoy le pasó la copa sin dejar de gritar y reír. A su alrededor todos coreaban y Malfoy se giró y vio a Harry, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia él. Horrorizado, Harry se movió hacia atrás, pero el encuentro fue inevitable.

Malfoy saltó hacia él, y Harry, por puro instinto, lo atrapó.

Su rubio capitán enredó las piernas —_oh, Dios mío—_ alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y con los brazos se sostuvo de los hombros del moreno. Harry, quien sin pensarlo había sostenido a Malfoy casi del trasero, se vio imposibilitado para quitar sus manos de ahí. Se sentía tan bien y Harry no quería, Merlín, no quería que el momento terminase jamás.

Intentando disimular, no dejó de sonreír y murmurar felicitaciones mientras Malfoy continuaba montado en él y gritando _¡Lo hicimos! _una y otra vez. Las piernas del rubio eran duras como tenazas de hierro y Harry estaba seguro que ni siquiera necesitaría de más fuerza que esa para poder seguir sostenido de su cuerpo. Aún en contra de todo sano juicio, Harry deslizó un poco sus manos sobre las nalgas de Malfoy, sólo un poco… necesitaba, oh dioses, sí que necesitaba, _saber _cómo se sentían, cómo era su tacto. Duras, firmes, como siempre las imaginaba.

Malfoy se inmovilizó de inmediato, quedándose de una pieza y mirando a Harry con ojos asombrados.

Harry también se congeló y esperó por un hechizo o por un puñetazo en la cara. Largos segundos pasaron y al ver que no sucedía nada y mientras todos seguían gritando a su alrededor, Harry decidió que _era suficiente_.

En un solo movimiento, se giró hacia la pared más cercana y apoyó a Malfoy tan fuerte contra ella que creyó que lo había sofocado. Sin darle tiempo a él de reaccionar y antes de arrepentirse, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

El mundo a su alredor dejó de existir. Y enmudeció, también.

Sabía que todos los estaban viendo, aparentemente la fiesta había cedido para darle lugar al espectáculo de mirar a Potter y a Malfoy besándose con locura contra una pared. Porque Malfoy le estaba correspondiendo, oh sí, estaba respondiendo su apasionado beso, abriendo la boca y permitiendo que la lengua de Harry se colara y gimiendo tan quedamente que Harry sabía que sólo él podía escucharlo y _joder, _Harry se sintió empalar en ese instante y se frotó contra Malfoy, haciéndole saber con ese acto lo mucho, mucho que lo deseaba.

—Merlín, Potter —murmuró Malfoy entre besos y Harry fue levemente consciente de los flashes de las cámaras iluminándolos—. Siempre buscando estar en primera plana de una manera u otra, cabrón exhibicionista.

Harry sonrió ante el tono cálido empleado por Malfoy para insultarlo y pensó que si era de esa manera, podía sobrevivir día con día oyéndolo hablarle así. —Te encanta, Malfoy. No he escuchado que estés quejándote.

—¿Quieres escuchar mis quejidos? —preguntó Malfoy en voz sensual y a Harry se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo ante la insólita insinuación.

Separó su rostro de él, completamente ajeno al alboroto que estaban causando a su alrededor. Aparentemente había reporteros gritándoles preguntas a unos cuantos metros, pero sus compañeros de equipo y el personal de seguridad estaban intentando sacarlos a empujones del vestidor. Parecía un momento perfecto para escapar, y justamente eso fue lo que hizo.

Olvidándose de copas y celebraciones, Harry se apareció con todo y su preciosa carga directo en su cuarto de hotel. Malfoy, cogido completamente fuera de guardia, soltó un jadeo de sorpresa ante la sensación.

Harry no le dio más tiempo para pensar. La cabeza le daba vueltas, jamás había sentido semejante nivel de pasión. Dejó caer a Malfoy sobre la cama, arrastrándose él al mismo tiempo y cubriendo con su cuerpo el de su rubio capitán, las sensuales palabras de Malfoy haciendo eco en sus oídos. Era una promesa y se la iba a cobrar.

Harry se empujó contra él, sumergiendo su cuerpo en el colchón y haciéndolo jadear de placer. La erección de Malfoy también era evidente, su dureza se frotó contra la de Harry, ambas atrapadas bajo los calzoncillos de deporte, ansiosas, pulsantes, buscando liberarse de la tela y de su tensión.

Sin dejar de besarse, Harry recorrió la nívea piel lo más que pudo; acarició el rostro sonrosado, sumergiendo el pulgar de cada mano dentro de sus bocas locas, bajando por las mejillas y cuello hasta aferrar los huesudos hombros tanto que Malfoy gimió de dolor. Harry sintió a su vez las manos de Malfoy recorrerle la espalda, fuerte y con decisión, atrapando cada músculo y afirmándose a él como intentando memorizar posición y sensación.

Era desquiciante. Harry no tenía idea que Malfoy lo deseara así, a él, a su eterno rival. Nunca había visto ningún indicio, Malfoy siempre había sido un cretino, un dictador, provocando a Harry con absurdas indicaciones en el campo, obligándolo a realizar ejercicios extra con la excusa de que era el buscador y necesita mejor condición física. Lo hacía correr sin parar y al final, Harry terminaba el entrenamiento después que los demás, lo que lo obligaba a ducharse a solas.

Las manos de Malfoy terminaron de recorrer su espalda y comenzaron a bajar la ajustada tela de su prenda inferior. Harry alejó la cara, rompiendo el beso y mirando a Malfoy a los ojos, obligándose a creer en su buena suerte.

—Si haces eso, ya no habrá vuelta atrás, Malfoy.

Malfoy sonrió presuntuoso, como si él fuera el que llevara las de ganar, como si no fuera él el que estuviera debajo de Harry, bajo su inclemente peso y duro cuerpo.

—Si hablaras menos y entraras más en acción, hace mucho que esta snitch sería tuya, Potter.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Se levantó para permitir que Malfoy terminara de quitarle los calzoncillos, y acto seguido, se tendió a su lado sobre la cama para despojarlo a él de lo mismo. Los dos, completamente desnudos y acostados lado a lado, se contemplaron mutuamente. El brillo que Malfoy tenía en su mirada gris no tenía punto de comparación con nada, ni siquiera con el orgulloso capitán que había sostenido la Copa Europea un momento antes en el vestidor de un estadio que ahora se les antojaba lejano e irreal.

Harry dejó que su mirada recorriera el rubio cuerpo, permitiéndose absorber la vista del par de piernas más espectaculares que hubiera conocido jamás. Tenerlas enredadas en su cintura mientras penetraba aquel trasero apetecible, había sido su único y más deseado sueño desde un año atrás, cuando integraron la selección.

Se incorporó y besó a Malfoy mientras su mano buscaba su aterciopelada polla. La acarició largo rato, sintiendo entre sus dedos el preseminal y untándolo en toda la extensión de tan dulce miembro. Malfoy jadeaba y gemía su insatisfacción mientras Harry lo soltaba y se hincaba entre sus piernas.

Desde su posición inferior, Draco lo miró y le sonrió depredador.

—Eres mío, Malfoy —le dijo Harry—. Ahora no podrás escapar más.

Malfoy soltó un bufido que se convirtió en gemido cuando un dedo ensalivado de Harry se introdujo en su apretada entrada. —Noo, Potter —jadeó—. Eres tú quien no pudo escapar.

La mirada gris de Malfoy decía mucho más que sus palabras y de pronto Harry comprendió todo. Aquello estaba planeado, no podía ser nuevo. Si Malfoy lo deseaba desde antes tanto como Harry lo había deseado a él, entonces…

—¿Por qué eras un mal nacido conmigo? Te comportabas como si me odiaras —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Draco no pudo responder. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, elevaba las caderas en un intento por obtener más, sus gemidos eran música en los oídos de Harry, mientras sumergía dos dedos más en él.

La otra mano recorría sin cesar el muslo que tenía a un lado; Harry no sabía donde depositar la vista, recorría con los ojos aquellas piernas esbeltas y lampiñas, dueñas de sus más privadas fantasías. Pero también vagaban hacia arriba, hacia ese punto donde tres dedos de su mano derecha se perdían en el ardiente interior de Malfoy, entrando y saliendo, empapados de su propia saliva, haciéndole la boca agua, preparando el camino y haciéndole perder la poca cordura.

Y más arriba, al miembro erecto de Draco, que impaciente y a punto de estallar goteaba sin cesar justo sobre el vientre cubierto de fino vello rubio. Harry se dobló y con la lengua limpió aquel estómago musculoso del preseminal, llenándose la boca con el amargo sabor de Draco y el corazón de hinchada felicidad.

Y todavía más arriba, el rostro enrojecido de Draco cuyo rubor le llegaba hasta el cuello, su gesto de indecible pasión y tensión, a punto de las lágrimas, a punto de gritar, a punto de ser suyo y Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

Retiró sus dedos y posicionó la punta de su ya imposible erección justo ahí. Con las manos acarició una vez más las piernas de Malfoy y las empujó hacia arriba, provocando que los muslos quedaran contra el pecho de Draco y obteniendo así un acceso total a su entrada. Sin dejar de deslizar sus manos sobre las doradas piernas de sus desdichas y ahora de su súbita felicidad, Harry se empujó con suavidad dentro de la más ardiente sensación.

Lentamente fue recibido por aquel dispuesto y amable cuerpo, que devoró centímetro a centímetro, de su pulsante erección. No pudo evitarlo y a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, Harry cerró los ojos y gimió. El calor era imposible, la tensión y la presión, indecible.

No se detuvo hasta que sintió su entrepierna llegar al final. Hasta que sus testículos chocaron con las firmes nalgas de Draco. Abrió los ojos y se embriagó con la vista de la boca abierta de Draco en un mudo grito de doloroso placer.

Se inclinó y besó la cara sabor champán. Se apalancó de las piernas brillantes de sudor que, dobladas como estaban permitían ser abrazadas, y así, comenzó su vaivén en busca de la culminación.

En medio de las brumas del placer más ensordecedor que jamás había experimentado, buscó el ángulo que arrancó gimoteos en Draco, y ahí golpeó una y otra vez, cada vez más duro, llenándose los oídos con el ruido mojado y los golpes de cadera que le llenaban el pecho más y más duro que la mayor aclamación de espectadores que hubiera escuchado en un estadio después de la victoria.

Sintió calidez en el pecho y supo que Draco estaba corriéndose, su semen esparciéndose entre los cuerpos de los dos. El ano del rubio se apretó de modo imposible sobre su erección, de una manera que ni el puño más fuerte lo hubiese logrado hacer. Sumergiéndose lo más dentro que pudo llegar, Harry se corrió gritando roncamente, sin importarle nada más.

* * *

—¿Me dirás cómo demonios consigues la aparición sin varita, Potter?

Harry se rió entre dientes. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo había logrado hacerlo.

—Secretos de héroe, Malfoy. Como las tácticas de quidditch, son cosas que no se revelan a cualquiera. Y mucho menos a un rival.

En la oscuridad de la habitación pudo ver la nada usual cálida sonrisa de su capitán. —Sigue hablándome así y te ganarás cincuenta vueltas en el siguiente entrenamiento.

Harry, quien no dejaba de acariciar las suaves piernas de Draco, desde el inicio de la cadera hasta donde le alcanzaba el brazo, sonrió más.

—Ya sé porqué hacías eso. Me obligabas a correr sin parar para que no pudiera ducharme con los demás, bastardo celoso.

Draco no mostró señal alguna de haberse sorprendido. —Bravo, señor Potter. Diez puntos a Gryffindor por su tardío acierto. Después de todo y de descubrir ese maldito fetichismo que tienes, ¿te creías que iba a dejar que les estuvieras mirando las piernas a los demás si estaba en mis manos poder evitarlo?

—Me tendrás que compensar de algún modo por haberme quitado mi secreta perversión, Malfoy —dijo Harry en voz baja llevando sus dedos a la ya naciente erección de Draco.

Escuchó a Draco tragar y algo resplandeció en sus ojos. —¿Mis propias piernas no te parecen recompensa suficiente?

—Para toda la vida.

Y cerró la promesa besando los presuntuosos labios y quitándole el aliento a Draco una vez más.

 

**fin**

 

**   
**


End file.
